Speak Now
by KellyJ.Jackson
Summary: "Speak now or forever hold your peace," Soos, the priest said. Dipper took a shaky step out and prepared to crash the wedding. "I object!" Rated T because I'm paranoid. WenDip and slight mentions of MaBill. Two-shot.
1. A Plan To Crash My Friend's Wedding

** Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. **

No, no no no! This can't be happening! No! Those were the thoughts running through my head as I carefully read the letter in front of me again and again. I looked at it one last time before quietly setting it down on my lonely table. I reread the title that was put on top in big, bold letters.

**Congratulations! You are invited to Robert Venite's and Gwendolyn Corduroy's Wedding! **

I let a lonely tear trickle down my cheek. I wiped it away, afraid someone might see, but then I remembered that I was alone. I was going to live in my lonely Stanford dorm for the next two years unless another student was accepted. I looked around my sprawled out room that I messed up the first time I read the letter. I looked at the letter and threw it across the table, where it landed, backside up. That's when I noticed something wrote messily in Robbie's hand writing. I read it and my eyes welled up with tears. I let a few fall and reread it.

_Hey, twerp! Just so you know, I better not see you on my wedding day, or else! Just so you know, Wendy is just trying to be polite! She doesn't actually like you and she never did! –Robbie_

I looked at it one last time and saw something at the top from the front that looked like it bled through. I flipped it over and saw at the top between "are" and "invited" was the word "not" in Sharpie.

Oh my God! I thought. No! I won't be able to stop Wendy again!  
But Robbie said it himself, another part of me thought, Wendy doesn't like you and never did, so leave her be. She's better off with Robbie, whom she actually cares about.  
So we're just going to listen to Robbie who despises us? The first part of my mind responded. I mean, he could be lying to us.  
Good point, good point. The other side said.  
So? Are we crushing a wedding? The first side asked.  
Yes, yes we are. The both sides agreed.  
"Strange," I said to myself, "I just referred to myself as two people and now I'm talking to myself. I need a psychologist. But, either way, I'm crashing a wedding that I'm not invited to by the groom, but I am (hopefully) by the bride."  
**I'm back! I'm not going to be updating this weekend, but I might finish this (two-shot.) Any way, I have to go! Kelly Jackson is out! PEACE! **


	2. What Happens At a Wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or Speak Now by Taylor Swift. **

My hands were shaking badly as I got in the car, wearing my black tuxedo, to drive up to Portland, Oregon, where the wedding was. It was five months ago, yet I still couldn't believe that decided to do what I was about to do. I was about to crash my friend's wedding. I sighed and stuck my keys in the ignition. Yet, I didn't start the car. I just sat there for a moment, thinking over what I was about to do. Was I really just going to walk in? I needed a better plan. Maybe I hide until the priest says "Speak now or forever hold your piece." I thought that that was the best plan, so I started the car. I started driving down the almost-empty road when I was bored. I decided to turn the broken radio on which was stuck on one channel.  
It was Taylor Swift, whom of which I did not like. I was about to flip the radio off when I listened to the lyrics.

_I hear the preacher say__  
__"Speak now or forever hold your peace"__  
__There's the silence, there's my last chance__  
__I stand up with shaking hands__  
__All eyes on me_

I guess I liked it because it best explained my situation. I still flipped the radio off, though. As time went by, I lost track of it. I lost seconds. Those seconds faded into minutes. Those minutes into hours. Then I got there.

I looked up at the giant cross in front of me. I sighed nervously and parked in the back. I purposely showed up late so I could sneak in. I quietly pulled open the doors of the church and walked in. I looked around to see Wendy and Robbie looking at each other, holding hands. My stomach bounced, like I wanted to regurgitate. But that was quickly replaced by butterflies as I saw Wendy. She was dressed in a sleeve-less white, silky dress that stopped knee-high. She was wearing blue-pearl earrings and a diamond ring on her left hand which was her engagement ring. I got on my hands and knees and crawled over to some curtains in the back. I watched as someone from the front came to the back and I stood perfectly still. They still noticed and came over.

"What are _you_ doing here?" The voice sneered. I looked to see someone just as bad as Robbie, his mom. "You're going to ruin our chance." That's all she said before turning her attention back to wedding as she stomped back to her seat.

Ruin our chance, I thought, sounds awfully suspicious. I _need _to stop this wedding! I had finally figured it out. Robbie wasn't doing this out of love. No, lumberjacks- Wendy's brothers and father- make a lot of money by chopping down trees all day. Robbie was marring Wendy out of money, and there was only one thing to do. Stop. That. Wedding!

I sat through it all. I watched as Soos, who was the preacher, kept reading out of the papers in front of him. I watched as Tambry read a verse from the Bible for them. I watched as Soos said, "Speak now, or may you forever hold your peas." I saw Robbie nudge him and whisper something in his ear. "Whoops, I meant peace. Sorry dudes!"

I smiled at the man-baby, but I remembered what I was really there to do. "I object." At first, it was nothing above a whisper. Soos opened his mouth to say something, but immediately closed it as I yelled, "I object!" All of the heads in the room snapped back at me. I had 999 eyes just staring at me, watching to see what my next move was.

Soos pulled out a bucket of popcorn and started munching on it. "Wow! Major plot twist!"

Tambry had already pulled out her phone and started to video tape me.

I took a shaky breathe. "Yes, I object! Wendy, seven years! It's been seven years since I last saw you in person! Yet I couldn't forget about you! Wendy! I'm in love with you!"

She stormed towards me. "Dipper?" She asked in shock. "Wh-what? You _love_ me?" I nodded.

"Wendy, just hear me out. I was hiding in the curtains when Robbie's mom came back. I realized that Robbie," I pointed an accusing finger at him, "was marring you for the money!" I heard a gasp then a shriek. I turned to see a brunette on top of Robbie's mom. "Mabel!" I cried happily.

"Hey Dipping-sauce!" She screamed from atop of an angry, bucking woman. "Whoa! Slow down!"

I couldn't hear any more because a fist had connected with my jaw, nocking me onto the cold, hard floor. I quickly scrambled to my feet and looked at the person who hit me. It was none other Robbie, who hasn't changed. I was actually the same height as him, so I was at looking into his cold eyes.

"Nice seeing you here twerp," Robbie told me sarcastically.

"You too, Robbie," I retorted. "So where are you going on your honeymoon?"

"Nowhere, now. Thanks a lot for that!"

"You're so _very _welcome." By this time, he was getting ready to charge like a bull. He charged. I dodged. It was simple because his simply-put mind was set on one spot, where I was standing just seconds before. I smiled, snapped my fingers, and yelled, "Olay!" It earned a little chuckle from the Corduroy family and my family and friends that were there (Bill, Mabel, etc.)

That's when the memory that I swore would never slip away from my grasp happened. Wendy, the girl I had a crush on since I was twelve and loved since I was fifteen, kissed me. "You know, dork, you've grown since I last remember," she said.

"Yea," I responded, "I hit a growth spurt when I was sixteen. A big one, if I may add on."

She chuckled when two people wolf-whistled. I turned to see Mabel and Bill, both standing over an unconscious woman, laughing, holding hands.

"Wow, Dipper!" Mabel exclaimed. "Getting all of the ladies!"

"And Ice Ba- Wendy," Bill corrected himself, "I thought that you were a soon-to-be wife."

I shook my head sadly at the pair. It was just sad to see them in need of so much help, but they needed help in so little time that it was impossible to get. That was when Robbie got up and started running at Wendy and me.

"Wen-" he was cut short by a massive punch in the stomach that sent him halfway across the room.

"You don't hurt my little girl!" The rough voice of Manly Dan rang out through the building. He ran over to the limb boy, lying on the ground. He picked the unconscious boy and threw him out the big glass window. The rest of Robbie's family sent a glare at him, but Manly Dan sent a bigger one at them. It was enough to send them scrambling outside, tripping over one and other.

I let out a small chuckle, or what I like to call, One of the Biggest Mistakes of My Life. Manly Dan whirled around to look at me, still angry. I was also punched, but I still got to go to the diner afterwards when I woke up.

.

.

.

"And that kids is the story of how I knew that I was in love with your mother," I finished my story with my fifteen year-old, eleven year-old, and two year-old daughters and fifteen year-old and five year-old sons looking at me.

"That's a nice story dad," my oldest girl, Claire, said, "But we want the truth."

"That is the truth," A voice said from the front door. I looked to see Wendy, my wife. "I heard the whole thing. I still can't thank you enough."

"Anything for you." She pecked my lips.

"Gross!" My eleven year-old, Mabel, and my five year-old, Stan, exclaimed. I laughed, thinking about how Stan would have said almost the same thing.

Wendy smiled at them, and that's all that mattered. That we were just one big happy family. I'm glad that I choose stood up to Robbie that one day many years ago. I'm glad that I spoke out when Soos had said those words that almost nobody would dare to stand up and object to. "Speak now." 


End file.
